Big Time Past
by Youtube Slut
Summary: When the boys leave Minnesota, they left everything including their four best friends. Then one day a year later Gustavo leaves L.A. to find a new hot girl band. Who knew that the new girls would be they guys best friends.
1. Task we cannot fail

Kamryn's POV

Here I am standing in the airport. Watching four of my best friends leave to go to Hollywood. My name is Kamryn Marina Green and my best friends Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James are leaving for Hollywood. It had always been James's dream to go to Hollywood. Who was I to stand in his way. I love him like a brother. All the boys were like my brothers other then Logan. I have had a crush on Logan since I was ten.

"I guess this is good bye." I tell Logan with tears in my eyes.

"Only for now Kami" He kissed my cheek and hugged Alexandra, Amelia and Erinlynn. Then he went next to the plane waiting for the other three boys. My Brother Jason and Karson and my sister Brieanna hugged me out of comfort. Then he messed up my Black hair. I looked at the ground and I started scuffing my zebra print converse on the ground.

Alexandra's POV

"Kendall" I whispered threw my tears. He looked in my eyes.

"Alex" To every one me and Kendall are the closest. We do everything together. The guys are amazingly talented even though they don't think so. Kendall is the whole reason we know the boys.

Flashback.

The day Erinlynn was sick, Amelia had a doctors appointment and Kamryn had to stay in the class room at recess for talking back to the teacher. So at recess I sat next to the wall. Then some one sat next to me. I looked next to me. A blond boy was sitting there.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." He smiled at me. "Why are you sitting alone?"

"Because Erin, Mia, and Kami aren't here to play with me." I answered.

"How about you come play with me and my friends."

"Really?" I smiled wide. I don't make friends well so I was excited when he asked me to play.

"Yeah." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground, and he led me to three other boys. "This is Logan, James and Carlos." Logan had black hair that was slicked forward. James had semi long hair is just framed his face perfectly. And Carlos had a helmet on and was very active. They were fun to hang with.

End flashback

Then the next day I introduced the boys to my friends. And to this day me and Kendall are still best friends.

Erinlynn POV

"Carlos have fun and don't hurt yourself please." I put his helmet on his head and smiled sadly at him.

"I promise Erin." He hugged me. I could feel his muscles threw his shirt. Me and him have been dating secretly for two months. We were going to come out in the open when we were ready, but we never got the chance to before he had to leave. So I pulled him in a kiss. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my slim waist. Im about an inch taller then him, so I had to lean down slightly.

Flashback

We had just celebrated Mia's birthday, and Carlos had offered to walk me home because it was like two in the morning. Yes we lost track of time while watching movies. Eating popcorn and drinking soda's. "Thanks for walking me Carlos."

"No problem plus it gives us a chance to talk." Carlos said. I was surprised he was so calm.

"About what?"

"This." He spun me into him and kissed me. Then he pulled away and blushed.

"Wow Carlos." I was at a loss for words he was a great kisser.

"Erin I have liked you for a few years now and I have been wanting to do that for a while." He looked away and I pulled his face towards me and kissed him. Then I pulled away.

"I like you too." He smiled like a candy high five year old. He cheered. I giggled. "Come on, Aunt Elizabeth is probably going to be very worried if im not home soon." He grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. He walked me home, and kissed me good night, before he left.

End flashback.

We broke apart said our good byes again and he walked to stand next to Kendall who was standing next to Logan.

Amelia's POV

"James, have fun. I'm so happy that you are able to live out your dream." I smiled at him. I hugged him.

"Thanks Mia and remember this isn't good bye. I promise on our tour we will go to Minnesota." He showed his thousand watt smile to me.

"Sounds like a plan." I hugged him again, He hugged Alex, Erin and Kami and stood next to the other guys they got on the plane with Kendall's mom and sister. I hugged Erin and we walked back to my house for cookies that I had made earlier.

1 year later

Kamryn's POV

It was noon and I had just woken up. Today was the day that Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James had left for Hollywood. Logan kept his promise for about three months then stopped. I have their cd and I watched their tour and said hi to Logan and he didn't recognized me. Suddenly my door swung open and I heard screaming. It was Alex, Mia and Erin.

"WHAT? I AM SLEEPING!" I yelled at them. Alex threw a magazine page at me.

_Gustavo coming to Minnesota?_

_Top music producer is looking for his next pop band. After Big Time Rush blew up to number one on the charts. He wanted to try out a new girl pop band. So if your in Minnesota and want to be in a pop band then come to the theater where Gustavo is at and if you're good enough he might bring you to Hollywood._

I looked at them my eyes wide. I screamed. "We have to go to this audition."

"We know!" they said. I got dressed in my black shirt that says "what's there to live for?" My favorite black skirt that came a few inches above my knee. And my Zebra print converse that came up to my ankle. Alex was wearing light green sneakers blue jeans and a green tee. Her red hair was up in a bun with her regular pencil threw it. Amelia was wearing a blue shirt with a flower on it. Plain white sneakers and blue jeans. Erin was wearing a royal blue tank top black shorts and light purple converse. " Girls, this will be a task that we cannot fail. Lets do it." I smiled at them


	2. We will call Hawk

Kamryn's POV

None of us can drive but Jason can. He has his permit. "Jason can you please drive us somewhere?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"This theater." I gave him the address.

"I only have a permit. If I could I would but since I cant I won't."

"Don't be a Logan." Erin commented

"Fine."

"YES!" We yelled. We scrambled to the car Jason took his sweet time. I pushed him in the car. Then we tried running in to the theater but kept slipping because it's snowy. Then in the theater a lady introduced herself as Kelly Wainright.

"Hey." We said.

"Are you all a band?" She smiled at us. We nodded.

"What is your band name?" I looked at them. We had no clue what our name was.

"How about 'Big Time 4ever'"Amelia said.

"I like it." Said Kelly. "You are on next good luck." She smiled at us again. Then what seems like forever. Then it was our turn. We went to the stage and to the four microphones on the stage and started singing.

**Alex**: Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
You said it's over, it's over, it's over

Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna

**All**: Dance hard, laugh more  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

**Erin**: I thought I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left, I don't wait by the phone  
And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.

I found a place where I can't lose myself  
And just leave your memory on the shelf.  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going

**All**: To dance hard, laugh more  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

**Kami**: Spending money like it don't mean a thing  
I'm going crazy now I don't even think  
I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
Till I forget about you

**All**: Dance hard, laugh more  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
**Amelia**: Till I forget about you.

**Alex**: Till I forget about you  
**Erin**: Till I forget about you

As Gustavo started yelling about how bad we were the door opened. "Gustavo we went to their houses and they all said the same thing. "They aren't there." Ugh where could they be?" Kendall complained.

"CARLOS!" Erin yelled. She jumped off the stage and ran to him and hugged and kissed him.

"KENDALL!" Alex repeated.

"LOGAN!"

"JAMES!"

"Do we know you?" Kendall asked.

"I do." Carlos said. He kissed Erin. As Alex slapped Kendall's shoulder.

"Did we really change that much?" I asked.

"Mia? Kami? Alex?" They asked.

"Yeah!" We yelled at them. They hugged us.

"We missed you!" Logan said.

"Did you audition?" James asked. We nodded.

"How did they do?" Carlos asked.

"I rather audition you dogs again then 'Big Time 4ever'" Gustavo yelled.

"It wasn't that bad. Was it?" I asked.

"No it wasn't girls. It was good." Kelly answered.

"They should be I taught them myself." James said. We nodded.

"Just like we taught them how to skate and play hockey." Kendall said putting an arm around Alex.

"To bad I still suck at sports."

"Yeah, but rock at cooking." James said.

"To bad they aren't going to Hollywood." Gustavo said. Then Kendall got in his face.

"They are going or I will call hawk. He will take them." Kendall said in Gustavo's face. "Right Hawk?" he asked.

"That's right." A guy came out from the back row. Kendall did his signature smirk.

"Fine they are coming to L.A. with us." Gustavo gave in. We cheered.

"This will be fun!" Logan whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek.


	3. This will be a great three months

Alex's POV

It felt so good to be on that stage. I mean being an artist is fun and I love the looks on peoples faces when I say con-artist but I sang my heart out and I loved it. "What a rush!" I said to Kendall.

"I know right. The feeling of being on the stage knowing that people are watching you and loving you music." Kendall replied. I giggled.

"I can't wait to get to L.A." I said.

"I can't wait for you girls to meet our girlfriends." Logan said and smiled.

"What?" Kami asked.

"Me and Logan got girlfriends." Kendall said.

"Oh… That's awesome." I lied. I couldn't believe it. I always thought he liked me even a little. I guess not. A ton of emotions and thoughts went threw my head until finally Then Gustavo started talking.

"Okay now I need to talk to your parents." Then we called our parents.

"Ok we can go to my house." I said. They all nodded. Just then the guys ran to my house.

"Where are they going? They don't know where to go." Kelly said.

"Oh Kelly do you not know that all of us have been friends since first grade they know where all of us live and go when we are angry." Kamryn said.

"Our favorite places to eat." Mia said suddenly.

"Even where we run away to every time we run." All three of us looked at Kami when Erin said that.

"Why did you all look at her?" Gustavo asked. We rolled our eyes.

Flashback

"No mom. No come back please" Kamryn's mom had just died of a heart attack. I hugged her. She tried to push me away, but I wasn't budging so she gave up. She cried on my shoulder. Then she finally stopped crying. Then I let go. She ran out of the room and Logan ran after her.

Even threw his tears he knew where she would go. The one place that her mom always took her.

The little pond near her house. That's where they went to get away from everything. If they were upset or angry that was where they would go. Its in a secluded place so only Katarina, Kami and Logan knew.

The only reason Jason didn't know was because he never went he had no problems until his mom died. Her mom was like a mom to us. I mean all of us have a mom but hers was the most caring and sweet.

Finally we got to my house. The boys were already inside and eating cookies.

"Your moms cooking is still awesome Alex." Kendall said. I smiled. No matter how busy she was she always had time to make cookies.

"Ally you never told me that the boys were back." My mom said using her nickname for me.

"We didn't even know until about thirty minutes ago."

"Mrs. Monet." Gustavo started. "I want to take your daughter to L.A. and record some demo's, and Maybe these girls can become big stars."

"Oh Ally I don't know. Who would keep me company here?"

"That's just the thing mom. I want you to come with us." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, We needed a guardian and I want you to be our guardian."

"Mrs. Monet. We need a guardian to watch the girls. The boys have Mrs. Knight and the girls need you."

"Ok I will do it, but I want Raymond to come with us." All eight of us high fived.

"Awesome now I need to talk to the other parents." I stayed to pack.

Amelia's POV

The boys took the cookies and stuffed them in their pockets and ran out the door. "Boys." The four of us mumbled. Then Kami, Erin and I left and when to my house. My mom and dad were having a cup of coffee on the couch talking to the boys, from what it looks like is they were telling more stories about New York. "Mother, Father." I said politely.

"Sweet heart what's this we hear about you going to Hollywood?" My mother asked.

"Yes Mother. You see after the boys left it was like a piece of us was missing so when we had the chance to see them we jumped on it and we ended up being great at singing so we are going to Hollywood." I smiled hopefully.

"Sounds like an amazing opportunity. You have always been great at singing, but who will watch you, and make sure you get good grades?" My father asked.

"Alexandra's mom is going."

"Oh she's a wonderful lady." My mom commented.

"I don't see why you shouldn't go. We only have two conditions." James hugged me.

"One nothing under a B- in school." my mom said firmly. I nodded

"And two finish high school before becoming pregnant." I smiled very wide. I hugged both of them.

"Thank you mother." I kissed her cheek. "Thank you father." I kissed his cheek and started packing.

Kamryn's POV

We were ecstatic. So far so good. Then Logan hugged me. "So far so good." Logan said.

"I know." I replied while smiling at him. Then the boys ran to my house. "I swear the only thing that would stop those boys are cookies." Then on the way I saw the boys surrounding a guy. "What is going on?" The boys turned around and they had cookies hanging out of their mouths. They were eating the free cookies. "Yeah because that's so attractive." I commented then they ran towards my house. Then we got to my house and they couldn't get in.

"What's wrong you guys are always able to get in even when we don't want you there. We can lock all of the doors and you would still get in some how."

"Karson took one look at us and slammed the door in our faces." Logan said.

"Oh he's just being Karson. He had a crush on Katie and in his words you guys 'took my first love away from me.' He's over it now." I let them in.

"How could you let them in!" Karson yelled.

"Go to your room Karson. Wait. Where is daddy?" I asked.

"He's either in his office or he library." Karson said. Then he walked away and slammed his door to his room.

"Jamie!" A girl voice yelled then I could hear James grunt.

"Hey Brianna." He smiled. She maybe thirteen but they get along great.

"Your back." He nodded and a pulled her off his back. He put her on the floor and started tickling her. Then he stopped.

"Ok James come on." We went to my dads home office. I opened the door slightly. "Daddy." I said quietly.

"Yes baby girl?" He asked. Then every one came in.

"Oh boys your back and hanging out with my daughter again."

"Oh daddy be nice." Then I told him the whole story. "So can I go daddy?"

"I don't know honey. How will I know you would be good and not behave like that Britney Spears? Who is going to watch you? These boys? I think not."

"Because I know better, I will bring Jason with me. Alex's mom Alyssa and no. We will have different apartments."

"Can I go?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah can she?" Karson asked.

"Yeah only if Jason goes. Karson do you want to go?"

"Yeah are you kidding. Of course not. I have a life and finally be an only child." I laughed.

"You'll miss me. You always do."

"No I wont."

"Go pack for us. I am going to go with Erinlynn's to talk to Eli."

"Oh Eli she's a wonderful women I know she will say yes."  
"Oh hey Erinlynn. I'm surprised I didn't see you. You shining like the son. You are looking as amazing as ever baby." He said trying to be smooth.

"Back off Kars. She isn't yours." Carlos said. Then he wrapped an arm around her and stuck his tongue out at Karson.

"Be nice." Erin said.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." She said and kissed him.

"No not again! Will you guys stop taking the girls I love."

"Karson just go start packing." He rolled his eyes and took the long walk to my room.

"You have an annoying brother." Gustavo said. We almost forgot he was there.

"I know." I said.

Erinlynn's POV

Then we walked all the way to my house. We walked in. "Eli im home". After my mom died and my dad left my sister Evelynn and brother Joelynn went and lived with my aunt Elizabeth. I call her Eli

"Hey Erinlynn. Come help for a moment." We ran in the room. They were all struggling with grocery bags. The boys grabbed all of the bags. While they put the groceries away I talk to Eli. I told her what happened.

"Oh that's nice honey." She smiled.

"So I can go?" I got excited.

"No." My face fell just like the boys.

"Eli please this is an amazing opportunity. Please."

"No. Alyssa already called I told her the same thing. I don't want you going! That's final."

"I hate you!" I yelled I ran to my room and Carlos ran after me. He pulled me in to a hug.

"Your going I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my boys and I know your girls they wont go with out you. Neither will I. You mean so much more to us then some silly town." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Carlos." I kissed him and hugged him.

"If we do leave you are going with us. We aren't leaving you behind ever again." I smiled then my door opened. Kami walked in.

"Your going. I'll help you pack." She smiled.

"How?"

"We promised to give weekly reports." I laughed.

"Carlos will help me pack. You go help Karson." She said ok and left with Logan and Kendall went to Alex's house and James went to Mia's house. I have a feeling that this will be a great three months. My best friend's my boyfriend. All I could have ever wanted.


	4. Her name is camille

**A/N. Hey its aly I'm back. Sorry this weekend has been crazy for me. Now. I wrote this chapter on my phone so I'm so sorry if I have spelling or gammer mistakes. I didn't even know I could write stories on my phone. Eppp. I just got a new phone on Saturday Lol anyways...**

**Disclaimer. I don't own btr. I wish but I don't sadly. I don't even own Amelia, Erinlynn, or Alexandra**

**Anyways enjoy**

**Kamryn's pov**

I walked to my house with Logan. "So you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's funny, smart, beautiful. You too will get along great." He pulled out his wallet. And showed me a picture of a pretty brunette. "This is her. Her name is Camille."

"She's beautiful." I commented. I was jealous. She not only had looks but she had my Logan. I'm not going to be mean to her because of Logan. I'm going to be friends with her. I hope she likes me.

"Yeah she is." He smiled at me. "You know I really missed you. I wanted to text and call u, but ten hours of rehearsal it was really hard, but I thought about you every day." My heart fluttered when he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I missed you too." Then we got to my house. When we walked in I heard Jason yelling.

"What do you mean I'm going to Hollywood?" I heard. Crap I wanted to tell him.

"You go up in my room and I will talk to him." As he walked up the stairs I starred at his butt. Which by the way look amazing as usual. "Jason?" I walked into Jason's room.

"Kamryn Marina Green. What did you do? I go to baseball practice for two hours and I come home to my room being packed up with a sleeping Karson on my bed." I told him the story. I told him that I needed him.

"Jason please. I need you to go."

"I'll go, but just because all my stuff is already packed." He sat on his bed. "So Logan back." I nodded. "Tell him to leave he broke my baby sisters heart I won't let that happen again." I sat next to him.

"Jason my heart will break more if he leaves. These guys are my best friends I'm not leaving them again." He sighed.

"Alright. Go finish packing." he said. I jumped and hugged him.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too." I skipped out of the room. I walked in to my room. That's when I saw Logan laughing really hard and Karson wearing a wig and pretending to be me. I pulled his wig off and pulled him by the back of the shirt in to his room.

"Karson Jameson Green! Why?" He shrugged.

"I was bored." I glared. "And I'm gunna miss you so I thought it would be ok to mess with you one last time." I smierked.

"I knew you would. Karson I'm gunna miss you too." I kissed the top of his head.


	5. camille cant know

**A/N: Yo I'm back. I'm again on my cell. So again I'm sorry for grammar and spelling problem. I love all my my readers that read and love my story. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned big time rush, but I don't. I also don't own any Kelly clarkson, Katharine mcphee or Amy person songs but in the story I am pretending I do. Lol.**

**Anyways enjoy.**

**Alexandra's pov**

"Alex!" I hear from down stairs. "Kendall's here." I brought all my bags down stairs. I put my bags by the door and tackled him in a hug.

"hey Kendall" I smiled.

"hey Alex. Gustavo says that we will all meet here at 8 am."

"really? Kamryn doesn't even wake up until 11 even with school." Kendall laughed.

"that doesn't surprise me, but with the way she looks at Logan she'll be up by 6 am which is what time Logan gets up every morning." really'? He can notice how kamryn looks at Logan but he doesn't notice the way I look at him.

"wow. Good luck kamryn."

"its like ur a drug its like your a demon I can't face down I'm stuck" it was my phone I looked at the caller id it was kamryn. I answered.

"yola kami what up?" I always answered my phone in weird ways.

"hey Alex we are on our way to ur house. There we will wait for Gustavo."

"whose we?"

"me and Logan. Every one else is still packing."

"oh so it just you and Logan" Kendall and I smierked.

"shut up and wipe the smirks off ur lips both of u."

"how did u know?"

"because I know you. I got 2 go so ill see when we get there."

"see ya kami." I hung up.

"what was that ring tone. The singers were amazing." I blushed.

"that was me kami Erin and Mia." his eyes went wide.

"wow you guys are amazing." I blushed again.

"thanks." then we heard the door open. It was Logan and kamryn fighting. "guys why are you fighting?" I asked trying to get them to stop fighting.

"he's just mad that my ring tone for him is over it. You know that one Mia wrote after the guys left." kamryn said.

"Logan calm down why does it matter? And kamryn that is a kind of mean song so change it. Change it to something like beautiful disaster. Happy?"

"it matters because it makes her sound like she stopped caring for me. Shoes my best friend and i don't want to lose her." he said the last part quietly and looked at the ground.

"Logan u never lost me and you never will. Your my best friend also." they hugged and sat on the couch. I smiled. Then there was another knock then rein and Carlos came in giggling and holding hands.

"hey guys" they said in between giggles.

"what's so funny?" kamryn asked.

"Carlos managed to steal some guy's wig with out him noticing." we all laughed a little. Then another pair of people walked in. It was Mia and James. They had smiles as big as the sun

"guess what guys!" Mia yelled.

"Amelia and I are dating." James said. We congadulated them and me Erin and kami brought her to my room so we could talk about it.

"how did this happen?" kami asked.

"well James and I were packing and then we started thowing the clothes at each other and I tried to clean it up and I tripped. Then James went to see if I was alright and when he found out I was alright he tripped down the stairs. I went to see if he was alright. He said he was fine. Our eyes locked and we kissed. We giggled. "then he asked me out." we cheered. "I'm so happy!"

"I wish Logan would ask me out." kamryn said.

"don't worry your time will come." I reassured her.

"how do you know?" she asked.

"because I do. Would I lie too you?" she shook her head.

"see." we kept talking 'til about midnight then went down stairs to talk to the boys. They had fallen asleep.

"you thinking what I'm thinking?" kamryn asked. We nodded. I got the whipped cream and kamryn got the ice cream. I went to Kendall and said four. Kamryn went to Logan and said three. Amelia went to James and said two. Erin went to Carlos and said one. All together we dumped the ice cream and whipped cream over the guys. The woke up screaming.

"what the hell?" Kendall asked. We were giggling. They looked at us and we yelled the samething

"run!" they ran after us. I ran to my room and locked the door. I heard pounding on my door

"Alex you can't hide forever. Come on out baby girl." all the guys called us baby girl or some other cute name. Kendalls for me was baby girl and honey pie. James name for Mia is baby girl and sweetie pie. Carlos's names were baby girl and baby pie. Logan's name for kamryn are baby girl and cutie pie. That should be Kamryn's first clue but no she still doesn't think he loves her.

Amelia's pov

I ran to the kitchen and James ran after me. I stood at the side of the table and he was on the other side. He was ready to pounce at any second. Then he jumped over the table and tackled me. Then he tickled me.

"if you... Don't stop... I won't kiss... you" I said. He stopped. Then I kissed him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Erinlynn's pov

I ran in too the bathroom starring at the door when I didn't hear anything I thought it was safe to open the door. Then I hear the window open and strong arms wrap around my waist. "I got you" he whispered, and he kissed my neck.

"you know that guy in the butter commercials" he nodded. "he's hot and you know why."

"why is he hot?" Carlos asked.

"he looks like you." I kissed his lips.

Kamryn's pov

i ran out side with Logan at my heels. He finally tackled me. We landed in he grass. He sat on me gently so he wouldn't crush me. Then he looked in to my eyes. It was like fireworks went off in my head. Then he kissed me and it was like nothing I've never felt before. It was like the fourth of July all over again. Then he pulled away. "Camille can't know about this." he says. He runs inside. I stay out side for a few more more minutes then go inside.


	6. i love you like a brother

**A/N: Hey hey. I'm back. (poses.) haha. I'm on my cell again, my internet is out. Its horrible. And its been a while. I know im sorry im a freshman this year and its really take up my time that I could be using to write. Anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush any Kelly clarkson, Amy person, of Katharine mcphee.**

**Enjoy peeps!**

Logan's pov (i thought I would try the boys pov for a couple chapters.)

When kamryn and I kissed it was like something clicked in my head. I couldn't tell what that was. I don't like kamryn like that. She's just my best friend. She's beautiful and smart (yet she doesn't use it.) and funny and everything any guy could want in her, but I love Camille with all my heart. I just couldn't shake the feeling of the kiss off. I get the same feeling when I kiss Camille. Ugh why is this happening. This is so confusing. So I went to the first person I thought could help me. James and Mia were making out on the couch. So then I went to the second person that I thought could help me. That's when I saw the time it was four in the morning. I just thought I would sleep on it. Then in the morning I could talk to some one about it. They kamryn laid next to me. "I'm sorry the kiss was my fault." she told me. I shook my head.

"it was my fault I shouldn't have kissed you. We don't even like each other like that. Right?" she nodded.

"I love you, but like a brother." I nodded.

"and I love you like a sister." I could tell that when she smiled it was forced and I was confused. Why would she have to force a smile? Then I said it was time for bed and she laid next to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and fell asleep.

Kendall's pov (while Logan chased kamryn outside)

I kept pushing on the door. I couldn't get in. "come on let me in I'm done chasing you Alex." she opened the door her face was stained with tears. She had tear tracks on her beautiful face. I had fallen for her a few years ago but I couldn't tell her that. She doesn't like me like that. "what's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"you had me laughing so hard I started crying." I chuckled.

"classic Alex." I ran and landed on her bed like I did a lot before. She sat next to me. I looked at the time and it was four am so I wrapped my arms around her waist and layed on her pillow. I kissed her cheek gently. "good night baby girl."

"good night kendall."

James pov

I chased mia threw out the entire house and when alyssa told us to shut up me and her landed on the couch. She leaned up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around my neck. For the first time I felt something. I kissed a lot of other girls but this means more for some reason. The kiss got deeper when logan and kamryn came in. Then they went to sleep. I pulled back from mia and lead her to the floor and laid her head on my chest wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

Carlos's pov

erin thought she was safe in the athroom but she was sadly mistaken. i jumped threw the window and snuck up be hind her. "I got you" i whispered, and kissed her neck.  
"you know that guy in the butter commercial. he's hot and you know why."  
"why is he hot?" i asked.  
"he looks like you." she kissed my lips.


	7. do me a favor and dont help

**A/N: I'm sorry its been a while. High schools been crazy. I am behind in my classes, I really should get caught up I am also failing math... I rather write, but that's also what got me grounded.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr love and theft song runaway.**

**Alex's pov**

The next day we all were waiting for the plane to come get us. I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing a song. I call it runaway.

Then when I was done writing I looked up. Logan was thinking...again I could tell because his eyes were closed and he had his thinking face on. Carlos was starring at Erinlynn. They were really in love it was so cute. Erinlynn was talking to my mom. James and Amelia were making out. Kamryn looked like she was about to cry, but was writing something. Kendall was playing with his guitar. I loved it when he played the guitar. He was amazing. I went and sat next to him.

"whatcha playing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"just playing along with whatever you were humming over there." I blushed slightly. I hand him the lyric sheet.

"I just wrote it." he skimmed it. He perked up. He started playing the tune I was humming. I started singing quietly.

"It's been a long week, I've got a slow leak in my left front tire.

I'm sick of where I work, my boss is such a jerk, don't care if I get fired.

My backs about to break, no money in the bank, and he don't call me anymore.

I'm down to my last ring, it's time to sell my things," I started noticing people listening to me and started singing louder. I handed the lyric sheet to kamryn, Mia and Erin they started singing with me."

I stopped for a sec handed the lyric sheet to the others. And they sang along.

"And pack my bags, and never look back, run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.

I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.

Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight, and at the break of day, I'll be a runaway!

A hundred miles in, I got a stupid grin on my messy face.

With every cigarette, I'm burning my regrets.

Don't want to leave a trace.

And from the rear-view, I've got clear view of who I used to be.

A little bit faster now, don't wanna turn around.

I'm gonna pack my bags, and never look back.

Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.

I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.

Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight.

And at the break of day, I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway!

I'll be a runaway, I'll be a runaway!

It's crazy, I know, to count on this road and give me what I need.

But with every state line, somehow I find, another part of me.

Yeah-e-yeah!

I'm gonna pack my bags, and never look back.

Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks, and make my get away.

I put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down.

Leave everybody sleepin in this sleepy town tonight, and at the break of day, I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway! I'll be a runaway!"

everyone started cheering. Then Gustavo came up to us.

"dogs. Kittens. Shut up." he yelled at us. Kelly was saying how good we did then followed Gustavo.

"did you write that?" kamryn asked. I nodded and blushed. "that was amazing Alex." I smiled wider when everyone said the samething. Then Raymond and Jason hugged me. Ray is my brother and Jason had always acted brotherly to me. Breanna hugged me. And started talking to me like she stole kami's chocolate stash.

"you stole Kamryn's chocolate stash again didn't you?" she nodded.

"your dead!" kamryn she went to chase Breanna when Logan grabbed her hand and told her no.

"yeah kami listen to your boyfriend!" Breanna said.

"he isn't my boyfriend." kamryn shot and glared.

"then why did you make out last night." Logan blushed DEEP red and kamryn ran after Breanna.

"I'm gunna kill you." Then the plane came.

"kamryn the planes here!" Mia yelled. We got on and took off. On the plane breanna sat next to jason who sat next to logan. Jason had a major glare on logan. Then in front of them was carlos who was making out with erin. Who sat next to a grossed out raymond. Across the isle was kendall. He was making gagging nosies making me giggle. Next to me was kamryn. In front of us was james and mia talking all sweet to each other. My mom was sitting next to them saying awww and things like that. And breanna agreeing with kandall's gagging noises.

"okay I want details." I said to kamryn. She shook her head.

"come on kami please. Its easier to tell us now then to have us make u say it in front of jason. Plus it looks like jason is going to murder logan." kendall told her.

"he's going to make me tell him later anyways." she said looking out the window.

"come on just a little detail. was it good? Did you feel a spark? Do you want to do it again?" I asked. She sighed.

"yes yes and yes." I could tell she was trying not to cry. I wrapped my arms around her.

"tell me why your about to cry."

"he cheated on Camille. He told me that Camille can't know." crap I forgot about Camille. I hugged her close she put her head in my shoulder.

"if a Camille is what he wants its what he will get." she informed.

"no offence kam, but your no Camille." she gave him a glare. "your way better. She won't stop slapping us, you hug us. Plus logan cheated in Camille with you. Camille cheated on logan with james. It might be payback for what she did to him." she instantly put her head in my shoulder and my shirt started getting soggy. I gasped.

"kami Hun. Are you crying?" she shook her head.

"its allergies." she lied.

"honey I've known you since pre-k you don't have allergies." she started shaking. I wrapped my arms around her. She then fell asleep on my shoulder. What felt like forever ended up being a few hours we finally landed. I woke up kami. She had tear stains on her cheeks. She suddenly jumped up and ran off the plane.

"kendall get our stuff I'm going to follow her." I jumped off the plane with her. She ran to the bathroom. She started cleaning her face up. I helped her.

"how am I going to get Logan's attention?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I've been trying to get Kendall's attention also."

"why does something so beautiful have to be so hard to get." I shrugged.

"if it makes you feel better. Kendall and I kissed one time." she gave me a puzzled look.

"really?" I nodded.

"he was my first kiss when I was 10."

"details?" she asked.

"you remember bobby flankmen?"

"From the third grade?" she nodded. "he tried to kiss me, but before he could kendall pushed bobby away and kissed me. It was the day I met that all of you had to stay inside for fighting but kendall talked our way out of it." she giggled.

"I remember that. I punched daisy for slapping me. Kendall's just so smooth he was able to talk his way our of getting arrested that on time for hitting that one guy." I nodded. "I finally know what that fight was about."

"really? What?"

"he was talking about you inappropriately and kendall got mad and hit him." I smiled.

"that's kendall always fighting for us." then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"come on girls we really need to go." logan yelled from the other side. We both stood up. Kami suddenly hugged me. I smiled.

"thanks for everything."

"of course." we left the bathroom and saw logan. He had a black eye and a busted lip. I gasp we both ran to him. "what happened?" I asked.

"jason hit me. He said I'm stupid and to never hut you like that again. I was so confused. Can you shed some light on that kami." she shook her head. She had a glare on her face. It was one of those if looks could kill.

"where is he?" kamryn asked.

"waiting for us by the car." she suddenly ran to the parking lot.

Kamryn's pov

I can't believe jason actually hit him. I saw jason.

"JASON DREW GREEN!" he looked fearful. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO? WHY DOES LOGAN HAVE A BLACK EYE AND A BUSTED LIP?"

"well... Haha... Simple story..." he ran. I chased him and finally tackled him near some park in LA.

"why jason? that's all I want to know. Why?" he was laying face down on the ground and I was sitting on his back. I flipped him

"because he has a girlfriend and kissed you. He will hurt you and when mom was in the hospital I promised her that I would take care of you and breanna. All I was doing was looking out for you." I got off him.

"do me a favor and don't help." I yelled at him.


	8. We need to talk Logan

**A/N: Hey I**

**it's Aly, I know it's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this story and guess what WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! I just thought of this chapter a few minutes ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or any of Kelly Clarkson's songs.**

Erin's POV

I was so surprised when Kamryn blew up at Jason it's not like her to do that. Her brothers and her sister and parents are her life, but it was like she was possessed when she yelled at Jason. I could tell he was surprised also. Then they ran and we waited for twenty minutes and finally Kamryn came back while wiping away tears. Logan instantly pulled her in a comforting hug. She tried pulling away, but he wouldn't let go. Finally she gave up hugged him back crying on to his shoulder. I think this is the first time she had cried since her mom died. All her emotion and all her frustration came out on to Logan's shoulder. She finally calmed down and pulled back, and then our ride showed up. It was Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't wake Katie up from her nap." Mrs. Knight stepped out of the car and smiled at us. "Kamryn, Erinlynn, Amelia, Alexandra." She said and she hugged each of us.

"Hi Mrs. Knight we missed you." Kami said. Then Katie jumped out. She hugged us.

"I haven't seen you guys in like forever." She giggled.

"Who wants to go to the rink?" Kendall asked. Kamryn, Logan, James, Carlos and I raised our hands. Alex and Mia stepped back.

"We are going to stay back, hang with Mrs. Knight and Katie." We nodded and turned away. Then Kami turned around and started walking back.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Hang on just a moment." Kami said we nodded.

Kamryn's POV

I turned around and walked back to Alex and Mia. "By the time I get back either Logan will be so in love with me he can't keep his hands off me, or he will hate me forever."

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked.

"I'm gunna try talking to him, maybe ask him out." The squealed and hugged me.

"Good luck honey." Alex said. I smiled at them and started walking back.

Meanwhile

Erin's POV

"Guys, I'm worried." Logan said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I think that Kamryn likes me. Like as in more then a friend."

"What. No." All of us said at the same time and it dripped with sarcasm. He looked at us weird.

"What was with the sarcasm?" He asked.

"What sarcasm?" I asked.

"Do you guys think she likes me?"

"Dude we've known since we were ten." Kendall said. I smacked his shoulder.

"Dude!" I exclaimed at him.

"Sorry but he has a right to know."

"I'm lost." Logan said. I sighed and motioned him to continue.

"I can't be a part of this." I pointed at Logan. "Remember what Kendall is about to say I had to control over stopping it." I put my head in my hands.

"Kamryn has been in love with you since you followed her to the pond after her mom died."

"Really?" Then Kamryn came back and all Kendall could do was nod. Logan then wrapped an arm around Kamryn's shoulder. He kissed her cheek like he usually does, but this time it was different. It was longer then usual.

When we got to the Rink we got changed and go on the ice. Then about an hour in, we heard the sound of high heels hitting the floor just out side the rink. We looked and there was a girl with long blond hair and a short skirt with a top that showed all of her stomach. She was super thin, almost unrealistically thin. We all pulled our helmets off and the guys groaned. Carlos was near me I leaned over to him.

"Whose she?" I asked him.

"Jo, Kendall's slutty girlfriend. We all hate her; she sleeps with anything and everything that breathes." He says. "He won't listen to us, he just thinks where jealous because he got a girl friend who doesn't slap anyone and whose actually beautiful. I say I got the best girl, he thinks he did. Logan thinks that he got a slightly crazy one." I giggled. Then we heard the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Then we looked over on Kendall had his hand on his cheek. Jo was glaring daggers and screaming. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but I think Kendall just broke up with her. I skated over to them.

"Kendall what's the problem?" I asked.

"Nothing Erin please just go away. I will talk to you back at the apartment."

"Oh Kendall who is this slutty chick? Is it the bitch you're cheating on me with." My mouth dropped open and I got in my fighting zone.


	9. I love her so much I want her to know it

**A/N: I'm on a roll, dang! **** I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or any of Kelly Clarkson's songs**.

Logan's POV

"I ran in to a girl named Alex, she told me all about you and your past with Kamryn." I raised my eyebrow

"Really?"

"Yeah and I just wanted to say if you love her then go a head and date her. I love you enough to let you go so you can be happy. And what happened to your face?"

"The thing is, I don't love her. She is just my best friend. She is my sister, my best friend, the person I ran to when I needed something. I'm not and not will I ever think of her as anything more then that." I lied straight threw my teeth. "I ran in to Jason's fist twice. It's nothing Its healing quite well even though I only got them today."

"Whose Jason?"

"Kamryn's twin."

"Oh anyways… Logan I can tell when you lying, and frankly, I'm happy for you. I have actually met some one else, He's just like you. He's sweet, sensitive, smart, has deep brown beautiful eye. He has a huge-" I cut her off.

"Okay too much info. Thank you. We can still be friends right?" I asked.  
"Of course." She slapped me then kissed me. "See you later Logie." I smiled at her

"See ya Camille." I waved as she left. Then Kami came up behind me.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"I have no clue, I think I'm free." I said. I smiled at her. She smiled back. That's when I did it. I leaned in and kissed Kami gently on the lips. She gasped and then immediately kissed back. It was like a mini firework show going off in my head. Her lips were soft and warm, and tasted like strawberry. Wait… Back up when did she started wearing lip gloss? Then we pulled away. Stupid lungs, I wish we didn't need air. She smiled at me.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that to happen."

"Yeah actually I did. So you want to go out with me?" I looked away and blushed. My hand went to the back of my neck instantly. I was so nervous, even though I knew she would say yes, I was still nervous, I guess this is what real love feels like.

"No."

"No?" I wined.

"I just realized you and Camille broke up, I'm not going to be the rebound girl. I really like you Logan, and I want to wait a while. I'm sorry."

Kamryn's POV

I walked straight out of the stadium after changing and walked to the palm woods. Then with my gear in hand, I walked in to 2J. The I got the third degree from Alex.

"What happened did you have him eating out of your hand?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry honey what happened?"

"Well, after Kendall's girlfriend showed up Carlos and Erin left to get ice cream. Then Logan's girlfriend showed up. Camille then broke up with him and he kissed me and asked me out and I said no." She looked shocked.

"What? I thought that's what you wanted."

"That is what I wanted, I just don't want to be the rebound girl." She hugged me.

"Good job honey, you shouldn't be the rebound girl, your deserved more then that."

"I made cookies!" I hear from the kitchen. I instantly jumped up and ran in to the kitchen knowing it was Mia who yelled that. Then the door opened it was Jason. I ignored him.

"Kami you have a right to ignore me. I'm so sorry, I stepped out of line, and sometimes my over-protectiveness gets in the way of my judgment. I understand if you hate me, but it hurts knowing that you hate me." I turned around.

"I could never hate you, I just want you to know I'm not ten anymore. I don't need your protection anymore." I hugged him. "I am thankful you care enough to protect me, but I don't need it anymore." He sighed.

"I love you Kami so I just want to save you from everything."

"I love you too." Then Alex started talking.

"I hate too ruin this sweet love fest, but Gustavo called we need to get to the studio. Where is Erin?"

"She's out with Carlos." I said. Then the door opened and it was Erin and Carlos. We grabbed her hand and ran out.

"WAIT!" Carlos yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to talk to Kamryn really fast." I nodded and walked over to him. "I show Erin I am really in love with her. I want her to know that I want her in my life forever. I want to do it is such a special way. So special there is no doubt anywhere in her mind that I don't love her."

"Aww Carlos that's so sweet. We can talk about it later because I have to go, but I promise to help."

"Thank you so much Kami. I love you." He hugged me.

"Love you too." I smiled at him and walked to the others and we walked to the studio.

**A/N: Its so late, my dad would kill me if he knew that I was on my laptop this late, but I wanted to do this chapter because I couldn't get this chapter out of my mind. **


End file.
